


Safe In My Arms

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Series: Riverdale Father/Son One Shots [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice Cooper Crying, Alice Cooper Worried, Alice Cooper loves Jughead Jones, Alice Cooper needs a hug, Bad Parent Gladys Jones, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, CPR, Couch Cuddles, Crying Jughead Jones, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drowned Jughead Jones, Drowning, Drugs, Drugs Made Them Do It, F/M, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones crying, FP Jones feels guilty, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Father & Son Cuddling, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fear, Good Parent Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Good Parent FP Jones II, Grown Up Jughead Jones, Guilt, Hallucinations, Heartbroken Jughead Jones, Hurt Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Jellybean Jones Sibling Relationship, Jughead Jones Drowning, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Little Sisters, Moving, Moving In Together, Moving Out, One Big Happy Family, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Platonic Cuddling, Pop Tate Is Such a Amazing Person!!!!, Pop Tate Is Such a Gentle Soul!!!!, Protective Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Protective FP Jones II, Protective Older Brothers, References to Drugs, Short One Shot, Sick Jughead Jones, Sisters, Sleepy Cuddles, The Cooper/Jones Family, Tired Jughead Jones, Worried FP Jones II, falice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: FP took his daughter to Toledo to be with her mother, but more Importantly to keep her safe and give her a better life. But bringing Jellybean to her mom brings the exact opposite! FP hoped after 2 years Gladys was done with the drugs. But It’s worse than FP thought, Gladys Is not a drug dealer, she’s a drug addict! These drugs cause her to hallucinate and to not always know what’s going on In her life or at the moment. One of her hallucinations cause her to hurt Jug on a day he happens to choose for a visit. Wanting to protect both of his kids he forces Gladys to move Into a care assistant home. With that, he calls Alice and the three of them move back In with her.
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Jellybean Jones, Alice Cooper & Jughead Jones, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, FP Jones & Pop Tate, FP Jones II & Gladys Jones, FP Jones II & Jellybean Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Gladys Jones & Jellybean Jones, Gladys Jones & Jughead Jones, Jellybean Jones & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Pop Tate
Series: Riverdale Father/Son One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022092
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Safe In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aut189](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aut189/gifts), [CoolChrissy3838](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolChrissy3838/gifts).



It’s been a year since Jughead and his friends had graduated from high school and today Jughead just graduated from college. Jughead wanted to celebrate by visiting his dad and sister In Toledo. But first It was time to honor the promise he and his friends made. It was time for their first get-together at Pops since they graduated. Jughead walked Into that familiar diner ready to see Pop too, not just Archie, Betty, and Veronica. As soon as Pop saw his Nighthawk walk Into his diner for the first time since he graduated he got a big grin on his face. He walked over to Jughead as Jughead choose a booth.

Pop: Well, there’s my Nighthawk!! It’s good to see you!! 

Jughead: You too Pop

Pop: So, usual? 

Jughead: Yes please Pop

Pop squeezed Jughead’s left shoulder as he walked away. Soon Jughead was enjoying delicious food as he waited for his three friends. But he waited… And waited… And waited… It was now dark out… It was 8PM… That’s how long Jughead Jones was waiting for his friends… His three friends were not coming today. In his heart he understood, they were probably busy. Especially Archie with the army and Betty with the FBI. But he was still disappointed. At least he still had the bus trip from Riverdale to Toledo to see his dad and Jellybean In the morning. Pop walked over with a pot of coffee.

Pop: Another refill Jug?

Jughead: Uh… No I’m good. I think I should just get going.

Pop: I’m sorry they didn’t make It. They’re probably just busy. 

Jughead: Yeah… Probably 

He stood up and put on his jacket. Once In the parking lot he checked his voice mails. He had three voice mails from Archie, Betty, and Veronica, saying exactly what Jughead and Pop were just saying… They were too busy to make It. But what surprised him was he had a voice mail from his dad. He pressed play and soon heard his dad’s voice. His dad saying “Jug, I should have told you what’s been happening this morning. I’m sorry, I’m still trying to figure out how to handle all of this. I hoped Gladys was done with the drugs. But It’s so much worse than I thought It was. She’s not a drug dealer…. She’s a drug addict!! I’m started to think getting Jellybean out of Toledo and away from her mom Is the best option now. I’m just still trying to figure all of this out and figure out how to help both Jellybean and Gladys and keep Jellybean safe through all of this. If we end up moving I’ll let you know and I’ll let you know where. But I DON’T want you anywhere near Gladys right now!! It’s bad enough Jellybean has to see her mom the way she Is right now!! I’m SO sorry son!! I MISS and LOVE you too!!” Tears filled Jughead’s eyes as the voice mail ended. No one had time for him right now!! But he also thought, SCREW IT!! He was helping his dad and sister through this!! Through whatever this was!! He was being there for them and helping In whatever way he could!! He went straight back to the B&B by the Riverdale Registry and called It a night. At 6AM Jughead was packed and on the bus to Toledo. The whole bus ride Jughead thought about what has happened since his dad and sister moved to Toledo. While they would never be a couple again after he divorced Gladys last year he was willing to live with her for Jellybean. So now Jellybean was living In a nice cabin like house by a lake and going to the Toledo high school.(With It being summer right now though) His dad got a familiar job, working at a diner, called Five Guys. Gladys hasn’t had a job since she moved out of Riverdale…. But she was still making money. And now, Jughead thinks It has something to do with the drugs. Jughead thinks that she’s getting payed to test drugs. It just made Jughead more upset! He thought Gladys was done with the drugs!! That afternoon the bus pulled up to a dirt road that wasn’t that far from Gladys’s house. Jughead walked until he reached the big cabin house. Meanwhile as FP worked his heart hurt. He SO BADLY wanted to see his baby boy again. But him being away from Gladys right now would keep his boy safe. FP’s worries and fears was making It almost Impossible to focus on his work. Luckily he was almost done. At 3PM he got on his bike and took off. As soon as he walked Into the front yard Gladys walked over to him; looking just as awful as she has been. Ever since the drugs started the first thing FP always asked was “Where’s JB”. He wanted to make sure Gladys hasn’t done anything crazy to their daughter while he wasn’t there. Whatever drugs Gladys was testing these last four weeks was not just simple drugs, they were dangerous!! They have been making her hallucinate and to not always know what’s going on In her life or at the moment. Like right now!

Gladys: Jelly and Jug are at the high school silly. They’re In class.

FP: Gladys… It’s the summer. High school Is over and Jughead doesn’t go to high school. He just graduated from college.

Gladys: What are you talking about? We’re at the high school right now. Look.

FP’s saw she was pointing at the lake. FP’s heart dropped hard as he saw the black hair he would never forget…. Face down In the water, body floating. “Jughead?!! What was he doing here?!! He told his boy to stay away!!” FP’s heart and head screamed at him as his mouth screamed his boy’s name as his legs trudged through the water! FP quickly picked his boy up Into his arms as the tears continued to flow down FP’s face. FP quickly trudged back until he laid Jughead gently on the ground and started mouth to mouth and pushing on his boy’s chest Immediately.

FP: No no! Come on boy, don’t do this to me! You just graduated from college!! Come on boy!

….

FP: Come baby breathe! Daddies got you baby boy! Now breathe!!(Sobbed hard)

….

FP: Juggie breathe!

….

Water shot out of Jughead’s mouth. Without hesitation FP punched Gladys In the head knocking her out. He was going to lock Gladys In one of the rooms so he could figure out what to do while he took care of Jughead and Jellybean. FP ran back to his boy and quickly pulled Jughead tight Into his arms; hands rubbing Jughead’s head and back gently. FP quickly rushed Inside yelling for his daughter. Soon Jellybean rushed down the stairs. She was so confused when she saw her brother.

Jellybean: Wh-

FP: No time honey, watch over him. I’m sorry… But It’s no longer safe here with your mom. And she needs professional help. I’m locking her In the basement and calling to get her moved to a help home! 

FP locked Gladys In the basement then made his phone call. Soon enough some doctors walked Into the living room.

Doctor 1: How long has your ex-wife been getting paid to test drugs?

FP: Since the summer of last year. But It was these past four weeks that she has been on a very dangerous one. One that makes her hallucinate and to not always know what’s going on In her life or at the moment. One of her hallucinations caused her to drown our son. He’s lucky he’s alive.

Doctor 1: Just to be clear, you’re willing to pay for her to live at our help center? For the treatments, the medicine, everything? 

FP: Yes, she needs big time help! And It’s safer for her not to be near her children let alone anyone else.

The other two doctors walked away to retrieve Gladys from the basement as Doctor 1 handed the clipboard and pen to FP.

Doctor 1: Sign the papers please 

FP signed the papers. FP packed a few of Gladys’s things for the doctors. Soon Gladys was put under and taken away. By the time the doctors left with Gladys Jughead was sitting up on the couch wrapped In his blanket. FP quickly ran over to the couch; grabbing his boy’s cheeks hard with his hands.

FP: Why boy?! Why?!! I told you to stay away!! I’ve could have lost you!!

Tears filled Jughead’s eyes

Jughead: I… I didn’t want you two to go through this alone… I wanted to help… I couldn’t….

FP sobbed as he pulled his boy’s forehead to his lips hard; leaving a long kiss there.

FP: We’re not staying In this house, we’re moving! JB and I are moving back In with Alice! And until you’re ready to buy a house you can move In with us! I need to call Alice. Just rest baby boy.

He helped Jughead lay back down on the couch; getting him comfy with a pillow and blanket before walking away Into the kitchen. After he dialed her heard his Allie’s voice.

Alice: FP! Hey!

FP: Hey Allie. Listen, I need talk to you about something that has been going on.

He explained everything and by the time he was done Alice could not believe It.

Alice: Oh my god! Where are you and Jellybean going to live now?!

FP: We’re moving back In with you honey. So Is Jughead until he buys a place of his own.

Alice: Oh my god! Hell yes!! When are you three coming back?

FP: Today. I actually need you to pick Jughead up. We’ll put our stuff In your car and JB and I will follow you In the bike.

Alice: You got It Jones. Hold on, I’ll be there as soon as I can.

They hung up. FP went upstairs and entered his daughter’s room.

FP: We’re moving back In with Alice honey. Start packing, she’ll be here soon then we’ll follow her on the bike while Jughead rides with her. I’m so sorry about your mom Jellybelly. 

He kissed her forehead before heading back downstairs. He sat on the couch and put his boy’s head on his lap. He started stroking Jughead’s hair. Jughead groaned as his head moved slightly. 

Jughead: Daddy?(Whispered gently)

FP smiled gently 

FP: Hey kiddo. You never did tell me how It went with the reunion at Pops. How did It go seeing your friends?

Jughead: They were too busy. They never showed up.

FP sighed sadly; now feeling very guilty

FP: And I made It worse by trying to stop you from coming to see Jellybean and I! I’m SO sorry Jug!

Jughead: It’s okay daddy, you were trying to protect me.

FP laughed lightly

FP: I’ll always try to protect my babies. Maybe a little too much. But still, I’ll never stop trying to protect my baby girl.

He softly kissed his forehead

FP: Or my baby boy

FP: I better start packing son. Alice Is driving to Toledo. You’ll ride with her while JB and I will follow on the bike. 

XXX

After getting the phone call, she quickly headed over to pick them up. She couldn’t believe that FP was going to be back, living with her. She missed him so much. A year since she last saw him and now he’s coming back. Is It selfish to be glad that things didn’t work out In Toledo? Maybe she Is selfish for thinking that but god she missed him so much. Same with Jughead and Jellybean. The minute FP told her about how the drugs made Gladys drowned Jughead and that he’s lucky to be alive caused her heart to break. She loved those kids as her kids too! The minute she walked Inside the Toledo cabin she ran Into FP’s arms. She saw Jughead sound asleep on the couch.

FP: God, I missed you

Alice: Me too honey, me too. You and JB load the car. I’ll put Jughead In the front seat and let him sleep.

FP: Thanks Allie, he’s so exhausted. He needs a good long car nap.

Alice gently picked Jughead up Into her arms and gently set him In the passenger seat; buckling him In. After FP and Jellybean were done loading the trunk and the back seats they hopped In the motorcycle and both vehicles took off. Jughead was asleep the whole ride. His eyes didn’t slowly open until they passed the Welcome to Riverdale sign. Alice smiled as she saw those familiar brown eyes that looked so much like her boyfriend’s. 

Alice: Hey honey, you feeling any better? Just looking at you made me want to nap too.

Jughead: Yeah, I’m okay now. Thanks mom.

She smiled gently and squeezed his right hand. Soon both vehicles pulled up to their house. They walked In and The Jones siblings walked upstairs and Into their familiar rooms. As his children set up their old rooms FP called both schools. The Toledo high school to untransfer Jellybean there and Riverdale high school to transfer her to that school Instead. When Jellybean was done packing she decided this was a good time to give her brother the graduation present from her. She walked out of her room and knocked on her brother’s open door causing Jughead to look at her.

Jughead: Hey, what’s up?

Jellybean: Um….

She walked over to him

Jellybean: With everything that has been going on lately I only remembered now to give you your college graduation present.

She revealed a new beanie she had been hiding behind her back. Jughead gasped happily as he took It from her.

Jughead: Just like the first one you gave me! 

Jughead: Thank you JB(Pulled her Into a tight hug)

Soon, they heard their dad’s voice

FP: Well, I hope you’re ready for the graduation present from me. Let’s go give Pop the good news that you’re living In Riverdale again! 

Jughead: He’ll definitely love that!

The family left ready for a good meal. They were starving! As soon as Pop saw them he smiled and walked over.

Pop: Nighthawk! I didn’t expect you back this quick! FP! It’s good to see you again!

FP: You too Pop. I’m back living In Riverdale and so Is Jughead.

Pop: I’m glad to hear that! And… I bet you need a job now.

FP frowned

FP: Oh Pop… I wasn’t going to ask-

Pop: It would be my honor to higher you back FP! Thanks to Veronica I fully own my diner again! Hiram doesn’t have his hands In anymore! You start the day after tomorrow! Just shut up and take It! 

FP: Thank you Pop

Pop: You four take a seat. I’ll be with you soon.

Alice couldn’t keep her eyes from misting as she gave Jughead a hug. 

Alice: I heard that Betty and you broke up. I’m sorry. 

She flashes a look of sympathy. FP’s eyes widened. When did this happen? He had so many questions. He thought Jug and Betty were going steady as the kids called these days. Before he could comprehend what was being said, Alice pulled him into a tight embrace, whispering softly.

Alice: I’ve missed you, FP. A year Is too long without hearing from you.

He could hear that she was on the verge of tears and himself was about to tear up. His arms pulled her closer to his body and Alice’s resolve broke. 

FP: I know, Al, let It out 

Alice: I missed you so much!

The four of them choose a booth. FP and Alice stay close together In the booth while JB and Jughead sat side-by-side. Pop Tate brought over Jughead’s favorite meal, JB’s shake and Alice’s usual. Since Veronica gave him back his ownership things have gone smoothly. Hiram was still up to his antics but left La Bonne Nuit and Pop’s alone. JB asked how school was going, Jughead would give vague answers. He didn’t really want to talk about school. He wanted to know how his mom became the way she Is now. Before she was just selling drugs, now she’s on them herself. FP chuckled before looking at his kids fondly. 

FP: Alice, how’s Polly? 

Alice cleared her throat. A little taken aback by FP’s question. It’s been awhile since Polly was mentioned. 

Alice: Well... after Betty left for school, Polly contacted me about the twins. Cheryl... she hasn’t been seen since graduation on the grounds of rebuilding the family Incest-breed pool. Cheryl decided that the twins would be better off In my hands... so I’ve been taking care of them. Polly Is coming out of treatment In a few months. Something about a setback of some sort. 

FP grabbed her hand, gently rubbing circles. While at Pop’s Jughead started feeling off, like something wasn’t right.... Alice looked over at him cautiously. She knew how tired and exhausted the boy was, a symptom of drowning. She noticed that Jughead looked a little pale In his cheeks. Throughout dinner Jughead seemed to get more tired and soon JB’s attention was caught when her brother’s eyes drooped. She nudged his arm.

JB: Jug? Are you okay?

Jughead nodded his head tiredly. 

Jughead: Y-yeah just tired that’s all 

JB didn’t seem convinced. Later Pop walked over to The Cooper/Jones family’s table to grab the dishes. He noted the way Jughead looked right away.

Pop: Jughead? You feeling okay? You don’t look so good.

Jughead just nodded yes. The rest of dinner FP paid the tab while Alice handled the tip. As they were about to stand up, Jughead’s legs give out and caused him to lose his footing. FP quickly caught his son In his arms and Immediately checked his temperature. As he felt the man’s forehead he shot Alice a silent worried glance. 

FP: Are you okay? You don’t look so good, bud...(Said worriedly)

Jughead’s eyes blinked In response. Without any more words FP helped Jughead walk to the car and the family left. On the way home FP and Alice told Jughead that the four of them can get the rest of Jughead’s stuff from his Iowa apartment tomorrow morning. All of sudden Jughead felt this Intense sharp In his chest, almost like he’s having a heart attack. FP was In the driver’s seat, staring at his son In the rear view mirror worriedly. Jughead’s brought his hand to his chest, crying. 

Alice: Jug! What’s wrong!?

He doesn’t answer just moan. And then his head jolted forward, spewing out his stomach acids from whatever he just ate at dinner. FP and Alice both cried worriedly. 

FP and Alice: Jughead!

JB turned away from her brother, trying to get away from her brother’s puke fest. The horrible aroma stunk up the small vehicle. She rubbed a hand on the small of his back and began whispering.

Jellybean: Jug, It’s going to be okay. What hurts?

Wordlessly Jughead pointed directly with his hands toward his chest In hand motions. 

Jellybean: Your chest?

Her brother tersely bobbed his head up and down. Later that night after they had gotten back home FP stood In the doorway of his son’s room, watching his son sleep, suddenly Jughead shifted and whimpered In his sleep. Taking a deep breath FP crossed the room to run a hand through his son’s hair to soothe his boy but also to reassure himself that he hadn’t actually lost his boy In that drowning Incident. He wasn’t sure how much more of this his heart could take, this was the second time that he’d found his baby close to death and he kept thinking about how If he had lost Jug this time It would have been his fault because he’d known that Gladys was dangerous but he’d still brought Jellybean back thinking that she needed her mother, but If he hadn’t than Jughead wouldn’t have been there for a visit and Gladys wouldn’t have nearly drowned his boy. Just than Jughead shifted again before he blinked his eyes open to see his dad standing over him, taking a shaky breath he spoke up.

Jughead: Dad?

FP: Hey boy, how you feeling?

Jughead: I don’t know really, I mean I knew she was messed up but I never thought she would—

FP: I know Juggie, but you’re okay now, and I’m here. I love you boy.

Jughead: I love too 

FP sat down on the bed. Suddenly Jughead felt his dad continuously rubbing Jughead’s upper left leg gently. Jughead could feel It on his skin on the count of being In his boxers; causing him to sigh relaxingly and start drifting off.

FP: You like that boy? Is that making you feel better?

Jughead: A little

His dad gently kissed his right cheek as his dad continued to rub his left thigh continuously. FP wanted to stay close to his boy, to reassure both of them that everything was going to be okay.

FP: It’s okay, my beautiful baby boy, daddies got you. I’m right here Juggie. You’re going to be okay.

He gently kissed his boy’s forehead. From the discussion earlier tonight he could tell Alice wanted to have a kid with him. She told him now, she was ready more than ever. But as FP watched the slow rise and fall and his boy’s chest and listened to his soft breathing he knew…. He just knew he couldn’t handle having another kid In a town like Riverdale!! He knew he couldn’t handle watching anymore children of his get hurt physically and emotionally because of the dangers he knew that still were coming!! He whispered quietly to himself as he started continuously running his fingers through Jughead’s hair; tears filling his eyes.

FP: I can’t…. I just can’t

He gently laid down; pulling his baby close and joining him In deep sleep. In the morning he woke up to see his boy still sound asleep. He quietly snuck out of the bed and went downstairs. Part of his decision of not having kids with Alice broke his heart, just like he knew It was going to break Alice’s. But he had to tell her how he feels. When he walked Into the kitchen he saw her sitting at the kitchen counter drinking coffee.

FP: Alice can we talk?

Alice: Of course.

Tears filled FP’s eyes

FP: I know that you said that you wanted to have a kid with me, but I don’t think that I can do that. I love you, but I can’t have another kid In this town! 

Now, FP was sobbing

FP: Look at everything that has happened to my boy since growing up In this town!! Look at everything that has happened to your daughter! And what about what made me leave with Jellybean In the first place…. Then what made me return with her!! I can’t Alice…. I just can’t…. I can’t put another kid at risk In a town like this, they’d be at risk every moment of their life.

Taking a deep breath Alice walked over; wiping the tears on her boyfriend’s cheeks; keeping her hands there.

Alice: I understand FP, I would have loved to have a baby with you, but I see where you’re coming from. I love Jug and JB like my own! So I’m happy as long as we’re all together.

FP wiped his tears as she pulled his head forward; kissing his forehead.

FP: Thank you Allie, I love you so much!

Alice: I love you too Jones!

Her lips fell gently onto his before she felt his arms pull her close; his lips joining In.

Alice: Baby or not, maybe we can still have a little fun time?(Smirked)

FP laughed lightly

FP: I NEED you right now Allie!! I NEED to hold you right now!!

His girlfriend ran a gentle hand through his hair

Alice: Then let’s go

She led him to the bedroom. Later that day after a long nap FP woke up; still naked and still holding his naked girlfriend gently and close.

FP: God, this feels so nice. I never want to leave this bed.

Alice sighed contently 

Alice: Me either

He gently kissed her right cheek

FP: But I have to. I need to be honest with my children too. I don’t know If they ever dreamed of have another baby sister or brother. But I still need to tell them the truth.

Alice: And that, Is exactly one of the reasons I love you FP Jones.

He gently kissed her forehead before leaving the bed to get dressed. Once dressed he headed up the stairs. When he walked Into Jughead’s room he saw his son was now awake; sitting up and reading a book.

FP: Hey Jug, can I talk to you about something. 

Jughead smiled and set his book down

Jughead: Of course, what’s up?

FP: Alice and I were just talking, she told me that she wanted to have a kid with me.

Tears filled his eyes again

FP: But with everything that’s happened to you, JB and Betty, I don’t feel right bringing an Innocent kid Into all of that! So I told her, how I felt and she got It, but I wanted you to know. I’ll be telling JB sometime today too.

Jughead: Dad, as long as you’re happy, I’m good, I love you and Alice! She’s a great Mom!! I love her and I know JB loves her too! So we’re a great family, just the way we are.

At that FP smiled, wiping his tears as he took a seat on the bed.

FP: How did you get so smart, I mean I never even finished high school. But you, look at you. My beautiful smart and talented baby boy!

Jughead: I’m not smart because of school, everything that I know came from you. From seeing how much you would do for us. I love you daddy.

FP: I love you too Juggie 

He pulled his boy close and tight Into his arms; kissing the top of his baby’s head. No matter the stresses and dangers that were still to come, Riverdale was where The Cooper/Jones Family belonged! And them all living together again In the same town.... Man, It was going to be a good life!!


End file.
